Jack "Rocket Shoes" Clay
Jack "Rocket Shoes" is a character set to appear in RP: Battle of Blood Gulch Appearence Jack has a GUNGIR helment, a TACPAD, an ODST chest, FP JARA knees, Tatical/ Soft Case utility, an Assault/Commando chest, and ODST shoulders.﻿ Early life/ early millatary years ﻿At the age of 19 Jack, along with is brother, was drafted into the millatary to fight against the covenant. He served for a year and got the rank of sergant. He was the number 4 marine in the UNSC. Then he acidentallay shot Keyes. He was demoted to private and sent to Dead island. There he served as the red team's tech specialist. He also became friends with a man named Richard Black Dead Island/ Transfer to Blood Gulch Life on Dead island was good until it arrived. It was the Meta. Nobody knows why it came to Dead island. He ransacked blue base and killed all the reds but Richard and Jack. While Black was holding off the Meta, Jack called command for help. When command found out it was the Meta they sent 47 freelancers. After the Meta retreated Jack was told he had to go to a new base. So he was sent to Blood gulch. The current wherabouts of Richard Black are unknown, but it is rumored he joined Freelancer.﻿ ﻿Getting his nickname After getting the duty of weapons and vehicle specialist at the age of 20, Jack came up with the idea of rocket shoes. After building the prototype he told everybody to come to the back of the base and tested them in front of everybody. The shoes exploded and the team gave him the moniker "Rocket Shoes" and he has been called that since. Bringing the Spartan laser to Blood Gulch One day while he was browsing through UNSC documents on the computer, Jack stumbeled upon a classified document. Curious, he unencrypted the code and found documents for a new weapon. He printed the pages out and locked himself in his room. 3 days later he tested it out in front of the team. This time the thing he tested worked. Everybody wanted the gun, but Kilgrave said: "Rocket shoes' invention, Rocket Shoes' gun." Getting Night vision After a long day of target pratice Rocket Shoes got on the computer, and once again found a classified UNSC document. He spent all night working on what the plans held and in the morning installed Night Vision in his helment. Personality Jack is normally very optimistic and happy to everyone, but as soon as he suspects Alexa likes somone(even as a friend) or suspects somone likes Alexa he trys to make Alexa not like them. Also Jack loves to crack jokes. Weapon of choice "Be prepared, that's what my mom always said." -Jack when asked why he has so much ammo Jack's preffered weapons are the Assault Rifle and the Spartan Laser, and carrys more ammo then anyone in the canyon for them. Relationships Jack hates everyone, except for Alexa and his hacks. ﻿ Trivia﻿ *Jack's catch phrase seems to be "Prepare to be amazed." as he says it every time he's presenting an invention.﻿ *Jack often hacks into Alexander's TACPAD transmissions to see if his theory about Swanson liking Alexa is correct. *Jack has a bullet wound on his right shoulder. *Jack has made contact with Swanson, without Swanson knowing, before this all. It has to do with the other reason Jack hates Swanson alot. *Jack has an account on Encryptedmessages.com﻿ Category:Battle of Blood Gulch